Wires
by SuicidalPony1234
Summary: Tom Holland gets severely injured on set from a stunt that goes horribly wrong. Prompt by CJ
1. Chapter 1

HEY U GUYS! IM BAAAAAACK! AND WE GOT A PROMPT!

This prompt is by CJ who asked, "…a stunt goes horribly wrong..."

AND YEAH OF COURSE U CAN LEAVE PROMPTS! (I'm being aggressive I just really like to know people enjoy my work c: ) Your prompts can be about anything, accept ships. No ships under any circumstance and no Y/N crap. That is awful. Also nothing weird because I'm a kid who doesn't want to write or read nasty stuff like that. Thanks.

ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY! LOVE YOU!

.

.

.

OoOoOo

"Alright and action!"

They had begun to film civil war and Tom was about to film the scene where he's hit and goes falling into a pile or crates. How it was done was simple.

Tom was attached to wires from the ceiling and was supposed to leap backwards and pretend that he was falling. He had to start right at the ceiling for the best result though. The wires were for support s d would catch him well before he hit the ground, but apparently his characters Parker luck™ was real.

Tom had become really close with the cast considering the fact he is the only child on set at the moment. Everyone felt very protective over him and secretly competed for his love. Tom was such a bright, fun, and loving child. (He's 14-15 in this btw)

Anyways, down below the actors and actresses were fake fighting each other yelling out their lines. They had reversed the fake fights a lot lately in preparation for this scene. Rhodey and Tony were flying when Peter began to begin his rant about a supposedly "really old movie". Robert found it quite humorous but he couldn't laugh since he was supposed to sound a little annoyed.

"Jesus, Tony. How old is this guy?" Rhodey asked. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I don't know so didn't carbondate him, but he's on the young side." He replied in a slightly annoyed voice.

Tom begin swinging around in wires making it look like his webs. He then began to rant about an old movie while trying up Scott's legs. Tony and Rhodey then came and hit his chin, making Scott fall back.

Tom The got to his position by the ceiling. "Yeah! That was awe-uhnf!" Tim said as he jumped back, but as soon as he did the wires snapped, resulting in him falling to the hard cement grind with nothing to cushion his fall. Since Tom was so high up, nobody saw that his wires had snapped until it was too late.

Tom shrieked as he began to fall and some of the crew looked towards him. Nobody thought anything of the shriek since it was in the script until they heard the sickening crack and boom as Tom hit the ground.

Hard.

Instantly Tom's screaming stopped and he became completely silent. Chris Evans new something awful had happened. His mom had always told him if a kid is in pain and they cry, they're fine, but it's when they're completely silent when you should worry.

"Cut! Thomas!" The director yelled as he ran towards the fallen teen. The cast and crew following suit. When they saw him, gasps were the only thing heard throughout the room, along with a few screams of terror.

"Oh my god!"

"Someone call 911!"

"His leg!"

"Oh god, I'm ganna be sick!"

The director along with Robert, Scarlet, Elizabeth, and Anthony all kneeled down by Tom. He looked awful.

There was a huge bump on his head and his skin was split open to the bone from his hairline to his left eye. Blood was gushing out at an alarming rate, so Robert quickly took off his shirt and applied pressure to atoms head. His leg was also bent the wrong direction and his shin seemed to curve in the middle. His ribs were cracked and bruised severely and his collar bone had clearly been broken also. He was going pale and wasn't breathing well already.

"Oh my god! Tom, it's ok, it's ok." Robert tried to soothe the unconscious form that was laying on the ground before him. This was never supposed to happen. He had done the stunt several times before without a problem, but this time the result was horrific. Anthony tried not to puke at the bruised and bloody kid in front of him, but focused more on attempting to better Tom's breathing. His breaths were slow and gurgly.

"I know you're scared Tom but you gatta pull through buddy. Just keep breathing Bambi." Scarlett said as she brushes his blood stained hair back. The crew and cast were all calling 911 and backing away so that they could have space.

"There's fluid in his lungs, and his mouth. He's gurgling, then his head." Elizabeth stated urgently.

"But we shouldn't move him in case there's a back or neck injury, he could become paralyzed!" Robert argued as he kept applying pressure to the wound.

"Downey it's better than having him die!" Tears began to leak from Liz's eyes as she looked at her "nephew". The happy go-lucky boy was now laying on the floor, motionless, clinging onto the last bit of life he had.

Without hesitation, Robert turned Tom's head to the side. The amount of blood that poured out was alarming.

"Internal bleeding." Scarlett panics as she was near hysterics.

Anthony decided it was best if they took off his suit so they could see more injuries and allow the paramedics once they arrived to get to work asap. Carefully, he ripped off the suit, leaving Tom in only his underwear. That's where the god awful injuries were. His hip looked out of place and there were cuts and lacerations all along his stomach, chest, and sides. Just at that moment, the paramedics burst through the doors towards the group of people around the unresponsive boy.

They went right to work, pushing them out the way. But Tobert was stubborn and wouldn't leave Tom's side.

"H-he's scared. He needs me! Please!" Robert cried as he held Tom's limp hand. God, he didn't deserve this.

Roberts cries went ignored and the paramedics proceeded to push him out of the way as they lifted Tom onto the gurney with a neck brace on and an oxygen mask. The mask only made Peter look smaller and more vulnerable.

"No please!" Robert sobbed. He fell to his knees as they took him away. Instantly, Hemsworth and Evans came by his side and tried to comfort the sobbing Robert as he watched his son being taken away for what could be the last time.

.

.

.

OoOoOo

Part 2?


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATE DELAY! IVE BEEN SOOOO BUSY ITS NOT EVEN FUMNY, I'm tryin to keep the honor role for school and I had to focus because we had about 10 tests or more last week and the week before. Anyways love you guys!.

.

.

OoOoOo

It's been a week since the incident had happened, and Tom has been in the hospital. The other actors and actresses still had to go to set every day though. Just because someone gets hurt doesn't mean you can stop working. Yeah, Tom didn't have many lines so he didn't have to be there as often, but he was usually there just to hang out. He wasn't the most social kid so he didn't have many friends, so having people to talk to was a big comfort for him. He always Came to keep them company and for his own personal amusement of course.

But things have changed.

They nearly lost him in emergency surgery, twice. The actors were sent home for the rest of the day while police investigated the scene. The wires had been going thin and nobody had noticed, due to their infrequent use. It's strange how they got thin in the first place. At the hospital, they found that the lacerations were due to the falling metal of the cords, same with the deep cut in his head. His other head injury had been a Coup-Contrecoup, which was caused by the impact of the ground making his brain move so much it slammed in the opposite direction of his skull. The injury was so bad that it had caused swelling, and they had to remove a piece of his skull so his brain wouldn't be squeezed. It was so severe that he had fallen into a coma. They didn't think it would be a long one, but you can never be too sure.

Robert was torn. His performances had been decreasing in quality and he always seemed to be distracted. Whenever someone tried to ask what was wrong, he would lash out or walk away.

"Downey, we need to talk."

"What about?" He quipped as he turned away from the bathroom mirror. His eyes were tired and his posture was flattered.

The director sighed and scratched his head, "Look, Robert. I know what's happened is tough and all…"

"No, no you don't. No you fucking don't! He," Tony paused lowering his voice, "He's my kid. And it's so hard knowing that that damn kid could have been dead and all I'm doing is filming this stupid movie while he's alone fighting for his life in a hospital."

Tom's family was there, his brothers and parents, some of his other relatives also stopped by. But Robert knew none of them stayed the whole time, and he didn't want his kid to ever be alone.

"You know what else," Roberts voice got hard and demanding, "You know what else? It's hard knowing that you are on the same set that your kid was injured on. The same set your kid almost died on days prior and we act like nothing happened! This is ridiculous!"

"Rob…"

"No! I cannot do this another day! I want to be with my kid, I wanna make sure he's ok. He's dying, he's in pain and I can't leave him like this. I can't."

The room became eerily silent.

"Alright. You can go see your kid." The director then pulled Downey into a hug, he accepted the much needed affection back in a heart beat.

"Thank you, sir."

OoOoOo

Robert decided to head over with his fellow cast members since they all wanted to visit and his 3 kids, one 25, 7, and 4. They all hung out with Tom regularly and wanted to see him.

"Daddy, where Tom?" Avri asked in her fathers arms. Robert just smiled slightly poking her nose.

"He's in the hospital right there," Robert pointed.

"Can he play with my cars?" Exton asked.

"Not today, bud. Not today." Robert stayed sadly.

As they entered the hospital, they all became quiet.

"Tom Holland, we are here to see T-Tom Holland. Have yo- Do you know what room he's in by any chance?"

"He's currently in ICU, and only people 16 or older are allowed in the room." The nurse replies solemnly as she looks down at Roberts kids. He sighed and told his eldest child to watch them while he and the others went to Toms room.

"I'm sorry pumpkin, I guess you won't be able to see him for a while." Robert smiled sadly.

Christ put a soft hand on his shoulder and smiled as they went back to the desk.

"Are we allowed to see him now?" Scarlett asked. She seemed really tired, but still decided to come anyways.

"Yes, but right now only 3 people in the room at a time, please," she stared, "Room 54. Down the hallway to the very end and take a right, then you'll see a big ICU sign."

"Alright ma'am, thank you."

OoOoOo

Pale.

Still.

Small.

God he looked so damn small.

"He shouldn't be here," Evans states quietly as he took Toms pale hand into his own. "Ever."

The room remained silent as everyone looking at the pale body lying before them. This went on for a while until they all began to disperse one by one, until the only one left was Robert.

Robert with his tear streamed face leaned down and softly kissed the child's head. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he looked down.

"Get well soon kiddo, I love you." And with one more final kiss, Robert left.


End file.
